John Eisenhart (Earth-928)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Lotusland Entertainment | Relatives = Marian Eisenhart (sister) unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Height2 = (Eisenhart); 12'0"Category:Height 12' 0" (Hulk) | Weight = 170 lbs | Weight2 = (Eisenhart), 1,500 lbs (Hulk) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Eisenhart); RedCategory:Red Eyes with Yellow EyeballsYellow Eyeballs (Hulk) | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (Eisenhart); GreenCategory:Green Hair (Hulk) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (Hulk) | UnusualFeatures = Hulk 2099 had razor-sharp fangs and claws that can tear steel along with a long tongue which hung from his mouth. He also possessed tremendous height and muscular bulk and had only four digits on each hand and foot. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Concept hunter, lawyer | Education = Juris Doctorate, law degree | Origin = Human mutated by gamma radiation. | PlaceOfBirth = Hollywood, California | Creators = Gerard Jones; Dwayne Turner | First = 2099 Unlimited Vol 1 1 | Death = 2099 A.D. Apocalypse Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = In one possible future, the Marvel Universe of the year Marvel 2099 is vastly different than the one we exist in now. The age of heroes has ended long ago and much of the country is run by corporations which use violence to grow and expand, giving an all-new meaning to the phrase "corporate takeover." In Los Angeles, the base of operations for Hulk 2099, things are even worse. In 2076, a band of eco-terrorists detonated California's fault lines, creating a moat which separated Western California from the rest of the nation, causing it to descend further into the hands of corrupt corporate villains. However, there was a cult that lived in the California-region called the "Knights of Banner" who worshiped the Hulk of the 20th century and lived by a code of honor. Tired of the state of society, they began experiments with gamma radiation to create a new Hulk which would save the people from their terrible position in life. The enigmatic lifestyle of the Knights attracted L.A. movie studios, which wanted to make a film based on their lifestyle. __TOC__ One studio in particular, Lotusland Entertainment, sent their ruthless dealmaker John Eisenhart to meet the Knights of Banner and secure the rights to their story. However, the Knights, who were more interested in honor and integrity than Hollywood money, turned him down. However, John didn't take "no" for an answer and tricked a young boy in the Knights, Gawain, to reveal the Knight's secrets to him. Gawain revealed that the Knights were carrying out illegal gamma experiments to recreate the Hulk. John, who had no reservations to play dirty to get what he wanted, reported the Knight's activities. Unexpectedly for John, an armada of police attacked and slaughtered the Knights. John tried to stop them, but the only one who he could save was Gawain. But in the process, the Knight's gamma weapon discharged, and John was turned into the Hulk 2099. Haunted by the guilt of getting all of the Knights killed, John swore to protect Gawain, the last of the Knights of Banner. However, even that failed when a cyborg named Draco committed a violent corporate takeover of Lotusland. In the process, Gawain was killed. Hulk 2099 dedicated himself to defending the people from monsters like Draco and became a leader in a rebellion against them. After President Victor Von Doom's takeover of America, John stole a gamma device from one of Doom's henchmen in order to keep it from Doom himself. This device was similar to the one that granted John the ability to transform into his Hulk-like form. Draco threatened John with a massive bomb placed directly on the city's fault line, if he didn't turn the gamma device over to him. In the ensuing battle, the bomb detonated and triggered a massive earthquake. The earthquake set off the gamma device that resulted in a massive explosion, laying waste to the city. John emerged from the rubble, mutated even more so by the radiation emitted from the device. His mutation stabilized and he returned to his original form just prior to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived in the region. While battling them, John seemingly perished. | Powers = In his Hulk form, Eisenhart possessed various superhuman physical attributes similar to those possessed by his namesake. Transformation: Eisenhart transform himself into a being very similar to the Hulk of the 20th century. The process adds 5'9" inches in height and 1,423 lbs to his frame. While in his transformed state, Eisenhart retains his full intelligence and personality. He can also transform at will, though John will often resist the change. Superhuman Strength: Eisenhart possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift 150 tons, which increases as he gets angry. Superhuman Stamina: Eisenhart's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of an ordinary human. While the limits of his stamina are unknown, he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. It is unknown if his physical stamina increased during times of increased emotional stress as his strength did. He can run hundreds of miles without appreciably tiring. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Eisenhart's body were considerably harder and more resistant to damage than the body of an ordinary human. He is bulletproof, and can withstand tremendous impact forces such as powerful explosives, high caliber bullets and falls from great heights. He could also withstand exposure to extremes in temperature and pressures without sustaining injury. Regeneration: Eisenhart has shown signs of his regeneration power. He stopped a reactor which did fairly damage to himself. | Abilities = * Eisenhart was a skilled attorney and, while he had no formal training, his sheer size, strength, and resistance to injury made him a formidable hand to hand combatant. | Strength = * Like his namesake, Eisenhart possessed a base strength level while in a functionally calm emotional state. His base strength level was much higher than that of any of the primary incarnations of his namesake and he could lift about 150 tons. However, as he became more enraged, his strength dramatically increased as adrenaline surged throughout his body. The full limits of his strength were never revealed. His great strength extended into the massively developed muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. While the maximum height and distance he could jump were never revealed, he could easily leap hundreds of feet in height and hundreds of miles while in an enraged state. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:2099 A.D. Apocalypse casualties Category:Regeneration